1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable lens system which can extend from and retract into a body of an optical instrument such as a camera using sensitive film or a digital camera using a CCD or CMOS image sensor. The present invention also relates to a method of retracting such a retractable lens system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The demand for miniaturization in compact cameras is ever increasing. Specifically, in cameras having a retractable photographing lens, there has been a strong demand for further reduction of the length of the retractable photographing lens when fully retracted.